Shampoo
by princess-yama
Summary: Tai decides Yamato needs a shower..... need I say anymore? Yaoi pairing, don't read if you don't like. Chapter 2 is up. Yama has an accident with some hair dye Please R
1. Shampoo

I am princess, queen of the world…. This story is crap but oh well. In process of writing a better one.

Don't own Tai, wish I owned Yama though…. He is my one true love……

So here goes, please don't be mean…

"What young Yamato, is your opinion of banana?" A puzzled Taichi asked, scratching his eye brow as though he was lost deep in though.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yamato spun round from looking at hair spray to face his boyfriend with a confused look on his face.

"Shampoo."

"Shampoo?"

"Yup shampoo." Taichi nodded with a mischievous grin playing on his face.

"Erm.. it's ok I guess." He shrugged, deciding it was best to ignore Tai he turned back to the tricky task of figuring out which hair spay would do the least amount of damage to his precious blond locks.

"Ok? That's not good enough Yama'." He whined. Wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist, he tiptoed a little so that he could reach Yamato's ear and nuzzled his neck affectionately. "What's your favourite?" He whispered seductively.

"I'm impressed." He laughed slightly, picking up another bottle of hair spay from the never ending selection on displayed at the drugs store. "Only you have the power to turn me on by talking about shampoo."

"So what's your favourite then?" Tai teased

"Raspberry. Why?"

"Excellent." Taichi released Yamato from his grip and went back to the shampoo, humming happily to himself.

"You're a freak Tai."

"True." He dismissed Matt's comment and began rooting around for raspberry shampoo.

"You coming over after soccer practice?" he questioned, returning to the task at hand.

"Nope."

"What?" Yamato spun back round, a hurt look in his eyes. "Why not?"

"Because Mr Ishida, you're coming to mine and I'm not going to soccer practice."

"Why?" he whined, matching Tai's previous tone.

"Because I said so." Taichi simply stated a smug look on his face.

"You know 'Chi, being bossy doesn't suite you."

"That's what you think." Tai stuck his tongue out and carried on collecting random bottles of showering products.

"No, that's what I know." He sighed, growing a little frustrated by his young lover.

"Nope, your wrong Yama, just you wait and see."

"Sure, I'll see you after band practice Babe." He kissed Taichi lightly and headed over

to the counter to pay for his carefully chosen product.

"Love you Yama'!" Tai called out after him.

"Love you too Babe."

"Young man you shouldn't really be shouting something like that out in public. It's

not exactly appropriate." A middle aged shop assistant whispered to him.

"Actually, it's very appropriate, because I do love him. If he was a girl you'd be saying 'aww bless'. But he's not so you're saying that. But look how cute he is. If you weren't so old you'd want to jump in bed with him first chance you got" The shop assistant rolled her eyes and shot him a dirty look. "What's un-appropriate is you thinking you have a right to judge me while I'm shopping." He smiled sweetly, which the assistant considered a little ironic seeing as he'd just taken a fair bit of offence from her comment. "Now be nice, ok?" With that he went to the counter carrying his basket of goodies.

X

"Tai? Where are you?" Yamato called letting himself into Tai's apartment and slipping off his shoes.

"I'm in the bathroom." Tai cooed. Yamato could hear the running water of the shower, and was feeling a little sceptical of whatever it was Tai was doing in there.

"Rite, I'll go wait in your room then." He offered as a way to get out of having to face the brunette on what was probably a sugar high.

"No, come here for a sec'."

Yamato entered the bathroom, feeling a little confused by Taichi's behaviour. Taichi stood there wearing nothing but a small towel tied around his waist and a stupid grin on his lips.

"Tai, what are you doing?" he raised one eyebrow as Tai untied the towel and allowed it to fall gracefully to the floor. Yamato's breath was momentarily caught in his throat as he took in his boyfriends beautifully chiselled body. He looked over every part of Tai' with a satisfied smile. From his far too bony feet, up his perfectly formed legs, too his lower region (I think it's probably best not to describe that region of Taichi in any particular detail so as not too overly excite Yama at this point of the story). Tai's tight, firm mussels on his chest simply longed to be stroked as Yamato finally meet his auburn eyes.

"Don't you like me naked?" he looked up pouting with those large puppy dog eyes that Yamato loved.

"Oh no, I love you naked." He smirked, pulling Tai's naked body towards him, and kissing him passionately.

"Right.." Tai gasped as the kiss ended. "When we were out shopping I decided that you smell bad, so I thought I'd give you a wash so that you won't smell bad anymore"

"I don't smell."

"Fine, we won't have a shower then."

"Wait no, I smell really really bad I see your point." Yamato spoke desperately as Taichi began to un zip his fly….

Can I even write porn….? Not too sure I'll look into that one then do some editing if I be aloud…

4


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Princess-Yama here! Still not owning Tai or Yama- God damn copy right laws!**

**Well, here is chapter 2 for you lovely peoples. **

"Yama, you missed a spot!" Taichi giggled as his boyfriend starred in disbelief at his reflection in the mirror. "I think I'll start calling you Patch." He mussed, sticking his tongue out at the boy before him.

"Where?" He frantically searched, pulling almost violently at his hair. Unable to find anything he sighed in relief. "You're a cock." Then he settled down onto the chair next to the bath.

"Right there!" Tai pointed excitedly at the only blond patch left in Yamato's hair.

"I hate you Tai! I can't believe you made me do this." Tear's pricked the corners of Matt's eyes as the realisation of what Tai had done to his precious hair dawned on him.

"You look hot." Taichi pouted.

"I look like a fool." He growled.

"A hot fool though, so nothing to worry about baby." He winked, pulling his once blond love into a tight hug.

"I hate you." Matt sobbed pulling at his hair. "It's black. You've destroyed my beautiful hair. I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Stop whining and get dressed."

"I believe that to be the first time you've ever told me to get dressed." Matt pondered, forgetting about his anguish momentarily.

"True." Tai nodded, wondering what had possessed him to ask his very hot boyfriend to actually put clothes on. "I'll bye you lunch to say sorry about your hair." Tai smiled, wrapping Yamato further into his arms.

"I'm never leaving this house again!" He cried, breaking free of Tai's grip and locking them both in the bathroom. "Never ever ever!"

"Don't be such a baby." He teased, stroking the sobbing boy's hair with admiration.

"I need a hat."

"You don't wear hat's…?" a confused Tai replied.

"I've got to cover this mess up." He pointed at his now jet black hair, with a tiny little blond bit sticking out at the side in a matter of fact motion.

"It's ok, you don't need to cover it up Yama, I mean, don't mind if you hide out in my room forever." Tai grinned, imagining the prospect of keeping Yamato as his prisoner. "Or...we could always shave it off and wait for it to grow back blond."

"NO!" he grabbed protectively at his hair.

"It's not that bad Yama, I think it's kinda pretty." Tai grinned. Even though he found Matt's new hair a little odd, he did look hot, very hot in fact.

"Do you have a hat 'Chi?"

"Are you serious?" He motioned as the overly large mass of brown hair on top of his head. "I have enough trouble trying to fit my T-shirt over this, let alone a hat." Matt quirked an eyebrow, taking this rather obvious fact in.

"What about Hikari? She has a hat right?"

"Yea' it's pink."

"It'll do." He cried, un-locking the bathroom door and running to Hikari's bedroom. He snapped up the hat from her bed and shoved it onto his head, stuffing his black hair into the hat. Looking into her full length mirror he took in his reflection with a satisfied smile.

"You can't seriously think that looks better?" Tai groaned as he came up behind Matt, wrapping his arms around his waist. "See, _now _you look stupid."

"You don't like my hat?"

"I like the hat Yama. I like the hat on Hikari, it's a girl's hat, meant for girls. Are you a girl?"

"I either wear the hat or I never leave your house again." He protested.

"That's fine, you can stay here." Tai sighed at his boyfriend's antics.

"Nope, we're going out. Come on Tai." Matt pulled him by the wrist to the door.

"I'm not leaving the house with you looking like that!" Tai attached himself to the door frame with his spare hand. "Take the hat off Yama!"

"NO! Come on 'Chi, you promised me lunch." With his spare hand Matt tried to prize Tai from the door frame.

"You haven't got any clothes on Yama!" Tai pointed out, amusement dancing through his words.

To be continued ………

**That's the end of that then. Sorry its short, but I'm ill so I can't be with doing all that much Please review me- reviews are always good, unless they're mean ones, then they're not too good. They make me cry. Do you really want to make me cry? Don't answer that.**

**Anyhoo, I'm off.**

**Love an hugs **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
